The Letter
by mysterious1996
Summary: Their was no doubt in my mind. It was him. His warm brown eyes slowly molded with mine. -James.- I whisper his name. The whisper seems to bounce off the walls of the damp small cell where he's held captive. -You should never have come.- He says back.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**  
This is about Lily's morning. She has had a fight with James and –out of depression- her mornings have become somewhat rutine. Lily is 22 and living alone.

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own the characters or some of the story terms. The owner of harry potter is JK Rowling.

**Chapter one.**

**Snow in August. **

I awake. It's cold. My eyes sting. I stand. Shower. Dress. Eat. Brush my teeth.

I gaze out the window. Something is falling lightly from the sky, everything is unusually white. Maybe I am dreaming. It looks like snow, but it's the middle of August. It can't be snowing, that's impossible I say to myself.

Suddenly, I hear a knock at the door. I rise to open the door, but when I do, the sight before my eyes surprises me. "James?" I ask. "No, the Wicked Witch of the West" he sais sarcastically. I can't help smiling at that. I let him in. "How are you?" I ask. "I'm ok… You?" He asks the question back in turn. "Me? I'm fine." I lie. He knows it's a lie, but he doesn't say anything. How nice of him.

Ever since the fight last month, neither of us has been 'ok'. "Why are you hear?" I ask abruptly, too impatient to beat around the bush. "Straight to the point, aren't we?" he asks. It's a rhetorical question, but I still answer with a simple "Yes".

He smiles. "Are we ok?" he asks. I don't understand. "What do you mean?" I ask "Are _we_ ok?" He asks again, this time emphasizing the 'we'.

I now understand. He's here to fix things between us. It was about time. I was getting tired of waiting. "Yes." I say.

We're quiet for a while. Both of us gaze out the window. "Snow in August" he mutters. "We must be dreaming" I mutter back. And we stayed like that. In loud silence for a long time. Till he finally gets up, and walks out, without a mere 'goodbye'.  
But I know now that we are friends again. I wait till he's dissaperated, then, I let out the most disgustingly girlyish squeal ever, and jump up and down. The rest of the day, I was in a very good mood. Until, of course, I got the letter. That was when my life stopped, I stopped, time stopped.

**Authors note number two:**  
This is my first story, so its really short, because I'm still experimenting, I would like at least five reviews to continue please… and next chapter will be triple as long… Thanyou for reading though.(:


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Ok, I didn't get the five reviews, so, I'm not gonna write a long chapter. But at least this ones longer then chapter one!  
Special thanx to Jessica. I'm glad you like my fic. (: and special thanx to my anonimus reviewer, for the very critical, but helpfull advice. Please tell me if this is any better. **

_**Impossible? Maybe…**_

Lily read the words over and over again. Even when she stopped reading, the words kept repeating themselves in her head, like a song. A song with no rhythm. No melody. No end.  
The letter would surely ruin her life, Lily thought. It seemed like her knees couldn't hold her up anymore. Suddenly, she collapsed into the sofa.  
A tear rolled down her face. The salty drop of water then splashed onto the floor. Lily closed her eyes.  
Maybe this was all a dream? Could it really be happening? If so, how is that possible? It wasn't. She _must_ be dreaming, theirs no way that it _could_ be true…

Lily stayed sitting in the sofa for a very long time, waiting to wake up. But no. She didn't. An hour passed, and the hands on the clock just kept ticking, counting down seconds, counting down time, counting down to the final deadline. The day slowly turned into night, the sky slowly turned from light, to a pitch black dark. Stars adorned the sky.  
On a normal night, Lily might have gone outside, and inhaled the sweet, cold, fresh air, that surrounded her house. Maybe she would have gone back inside and pulled on a sweater, or maybe she would have grabbed a blanket, and curled up on the back yard veranda. But today, she didn't. She simple couldn't. Lily didn't move, she doubted she even breathed. But then again… It's impossible not to, so she must have been breathing. Right?

A knock at the door. She doesn't want to get up. She does anyway. He comes in. He looks at her. He's crying too. Neither of them says a word. He sits down on the couch, in the exact same place where Lilly was sitting. Lilly sits next to him. He hugs her. And they both know, that their going to have to get through James death together.  
It seems like a millennia passes. It feels like a decade passes. The snow outside keeps falling, like tiny fairies dressed in white. Each one more beautiful, perfect, unique, amazing, terrible, haunting then the next. Will they ever stop falling? Will it ever stop? … What a perfect metaphor to describe Lillys indescribable feelings.  
He looks at her and says_ "Were not alone. He's still out their. Somewhere. Looking at us from above."  
_It's weird. Lilly hears the words, but she doesn't understand them. It's as if someone has turned the volume off, but it's still on. What a confusing world. What a twisted way… Feelings. What are they? We can't even see them, We never really think much about them. But still, we have them. Why?

He looks at her once more, and then gets up and disappears through the doorway.

He's been gone for at least a hour now, But Lilly finally finds her voice again, and whispers _"Thanks for coming"_ in a barely audible tone.

**Authors note: Please review. The chapters arn't gonna get longer unless I get 5 reviews. Even if the review says: "I'm only reviewing because if not you won't give me a long chapter" I _WILL_ love it. xD  
Ok. So I know most of you are like "OMG! YOU KILLED OFF JAMES!" But I wouldn't be so fast to judge. After all. ANYTHING is possible on ! xD  
Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Sorry for the delay. But I had exams. And a break up. And then a best freind break up. And my lifes been a little hecktic.=/ Anyway. R&R**

_**Determination.**_

The next moorning Lilly woke up. But thoughts of james still lingered in her mind. Missing. He was missing. But. The letter had said that the ministry officer had found blood. Alot of it apparently. But Lilly sensed their was more. And she had never been the kind that stayed quietly at home and waited for information. Oh no. Even when school finished. She had been the first of herr year to seak a job. She remembered how james had told her to relax. Told her to take some time off. -Not that she listened to him.- It had only made her more eager to start her life. And now she had reached the begining of somthing else. The begining of the unravelling of love and death. She would find out who took her sweatheart. And why. Was he really dead? The ministry had never said that his life was actually over. They couldnt. No body was found. Lilly read the letter again. To double check. Although it wassnt needed. She already had the letter memorized. She WOULD get to the bottem of it. She would find him. And untill she did. She wouldnt believe he was dead. She just couldnt.

As Lilly thought all this she dressed. She showered. She ate. And when she was done. She looked up. Her gaze happened to fall onto her reflection in the miror oposite her. But what she saw frightened her. She didnt feel like she was looking at herself. Oh no. It felt as if the refection had a life of its own. But what was most misplaced was the look on the strangers face. It was... fierce. Violeent. Unreal. _"Terifying_._"_ She accidentaly said out loud. And jumped back at the sound of her own voice.

Lillys' gaze never once left her reflection. In fact, If she hadn't been looking at the reflection when she muttered 'terifying' she would have thought it was one of the paintings, or picturess on the walls.

She blinked once. And so did her refelction. _"You are me." _She said to it _"I am you." _And watched how the mirror copycated her. Finally tearring her eyes away form the stranger her, she picked up her wand from the table, and turning it around slowly, she noticed how it simbolized just about eveerything that had happened to her since she turned 11. Ignooring this thought. She tucked it inside her jacket and stepped outside into the cold air.

Although the snow had seazed. The cruel wind had not. And lillys' cheaks were turning pink by the second. She hurried to lock the door. And quickly dissaperaated.

**So thannks. You're the best if you're still reading. I love you guys. R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Ok. Hears your other chapter. I'm making up for the months we lost. And now I have a clear Idea of whats happening. **

_**First the where.**_

I dissaperated quickly. Not really thinking of whear I was going. Someplace warm I guess. The cold was spreading quickly through out my body. The last thing I needed was to get sick.

I found myself in a quiet neighborhood. It seemed familiar. But their was somthing wrong about it. It was too... Clean and neat. Not the normal way any neighborhood should be. This one was extremly OCD. A sign on my right read 'Number 4. Privat Drv.' The name wrang a bell. But I didn't pay much atention to it. I had larger worries at the moment.

In this place the sun was shining brightly. A few clouds were in sight. But other than that. This was any other typical english afternoon. Taking my jacket off, I started to walk down the lain. What was i going to do? _"Think Lilly, think." "What now?" _I had no idea where to begin. What should I do first?

As all this passed through my mind, my feet led me mindlessly forward. Untill I came across a bench. I sat down and looked into the day. Memories began to flood back to me.

Sudenly I was with petunia on a swing set. Next I was walking down a hallway with Sev.

I experienced more flashbacks. Apreciating how they made me forget. But with this thought. Realitty came flooding back. James. The letter. And still. I had no idea whear to begin.

Finally. I decided to start where it all began.

He had been fine when he came to visit me. And then he left. But where to? Probably his house. Or one of the marauderers houses. I would check with first. I would check with james himself. I would go to his house. Find any evidence that he was still alive when he got home from visiting me. First the ¿Where?

That would be my begining. And then I would find out the next thing, untill I knew. Because I HAVE to know.

And with this determination and persistence in mind. I stood and disaperated. This time having a verry good sense of where I was going.

**Authors note: Ok. So there ya go. Its short. But I like this one. It's an OK chapter.**

**Btw: Lets have a competition. From the next chapter forward. I will be putting sceans of the actual books in. And once I get to chapter seven, Email me what scean belongs to what book. The winner gets to write one whole chapter by him or herself! Now you guys have a chance to control the storry! Good luck contestants.**

**(In case you didn't understand, I'm givving you a example.: In this chapter the flashbacks come from book 7. when harry was in snapes memories.)**

**Rules: You must have a acount. And thats just about it.**

**Inbox me if you have any questions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Next chapter. And this one is PRETTY long.**

_Godrics Hollow... The where._

The view of James' house came into view. His garden looked exactly the same as it had last time. Pretty. Colorful... Magical. -Probably because most of the flowers WHERE magic.- But even so. Godrics Hollow looked as though nothing had happened. I had dissaperated only a few yards away from the warm home. Their had always been a family feel about the place.

The walk to the front door seemed to take FOREVER. But finally I got their- And with one verry shaky hand, knocked on the door. I don't know what I expected. But when their was no reply... No "Im coming!", It frightened me.

I didn't WANT to break in to the Potters home. It's not like it was INTENTIONAL. But I had to. And I allready knew all the protective spells they had. So it wasn't verry hard. But still... I felt as if I had just betrayed every ounce of trust James had ever put in I WAS in though, the pictures on the walls greeted me with grim faces. I walked down the hallway, my footsteps echoing earily, untill I came into the kitchen. Maybe from the outside you couldn't tell their had been a fight. But from the inside it was more than obvious.

Blood sprayed the walls. Broken glass was everywhere. Tables and chairs had been knocked backwards. Whatever had done this, was reckless, and powerfull. The sitting room was exactly the same. And so was most of every room on the first floor. After a tirring, not to mention hope draining search throughout the house, I had had enough. I turned up a chair and sat down putting my head in my hands and looking round at the mess again. Stress was quickly invading me. And my clothes were coverd in the blood that kept dripping off the ceiling, and I had kept accidentaly stepping in puddles of it. _"Ugh..." _I growned. What now? I had found the where. But it hadn't got me any closer to James.

A creak from the floor upsstairs starteled me. I jumped of my chair and raised my wand high out infront of me. It came again. [...] Their was somthing up their. And it was walking, and mooving around. And worst of all. It was dirrectly, exactly, perfectly, above ME. I lifted my wand arm, untill it was pointing at the cielling. Then: _"BOMBARDA!" _I bellowed. As loud and meaningfully as I ceiling wooden boards splintered with the blow from my spell. They snapped and broke. And suddenly I was caught in a mess of blood, (From a puddle that must have been upstairs above me) Broken wood, splinteres, and glass (from somthing unidentifyable that must have been upstairs). Not to mention the dust that was now clogging my lungs. I coffed and stood up. -As i had been knocked over from the blast that I made.- Suddenly. I was verry aware I wasn't alone.:

A figure was lying on the floor. I raised my wand again. ¿Was he conscious? Cautiosly I walked over to where he was, and kneeled beside him. He was young. And his shoulder length hair covered his face. He wasn't mooving. And he didn't seem to react at all when I mooved his hair. I honestly thought I was out of danger. Untill he suddenly rolled over. Wand pointing directly at my chest. In fact, I was so distracted by the wand I never looked at the face._ "Stupify." _He said. In a calm, soft, whisper of a voice. A flash of red. And thats all I remember.

Being unconcious is wierd. I kept remembering things from the past. But it was more than that. It was as if I was reliving the memories... Suddenly I was at Hogwarts again. And Sev was hanging upside down from a hook. James and Serious had their wands raised. They were both laughing. And I was boiling over with anger. _"Leave him ALONE!" _I yelled. I could feel my face growing more red every second. _"All right Evans?" _That was James. He had asked this with an awfull grin. As if he thought he was SO cool just because he hung slytherins upside down and humiliated them. _"Leave him alone. Whats he ever done to you?" _I asked, inbetween looks of utter dislike. _"Well... It's more the fact that he exists if you know what I mean.." _James answered. Many of the students around us laughed. The marauderers inculded.

I started to wake. Someone was calling my name.: _"Lilly. Lilly... Wake up!" _Me eyes slowly flutured open. When I had gained full consciosness. I sat up. And looked around at my surroundings. Their was a man who had his back to me. He was talking to another man. He was young and had shoulder length long hair. I was in a bed. In a small room. I tried to keep silent. But I guess I still wasn't strong enough because I fell down onto the bed with a soft "Huff!" Hastily I got up again. The man turned around and I finally got to see his face. _"YOU!" _I said in a loud surprised voice._ "YOU stunned me!"_

**Authors note: Ok. Their you go. And don't forget to find the sceane from the books. AND what book it was in. And when I get to the seventh chapter. Send it to me. :) LOVE you people. R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Ok. I'm not proud off this chapter. At all. But he're you go anyway. ... At least TRY to enjoy.**

_Strangers face revealed._

_"You!" "You stunned me!"_ Lilly cried. Shock was etched on her face. It was clear she had been expecting sombody else.

_"Yeah. Sorry about that."_ Sirius replied. Allthough he didn't sound sincere, his body language begged to differ.

_"B-But why were you- How come- [...] Explain."_ Lilly barely managed to splutter out. Too many things were passing through her mind too fast. She wasn't sure how much more she could take untill her body shutdown.

The man that had been talking to Sirius finaly apeared. _"No, Lilly. YOU explain."_

_"Remus! Why are YOU here!"_ Lilly wasn't processing any of this clearly enough to understand. And she was quickly turning frustrated. Not to mention annoyed.

They were both silent. Neither of them sayed a thing. As if hoping that by doing this they wouldn't have to face her. Lillys temper was on the edge. She had had it. _"Whould sombody please tell me where I am! Why I am here! And why you two have kidnapped me.!" _The lack of information was tempting Lilly to lose control. Instinctivlly she reached for her wand. But when her hand came up empty, even more questions jumped to mind. Increasing her allready not so good mood._ "WHERE IS MY WAND!" _Lilly screamed so loud that the bed under her trembled.

The two men infront of her winced._ "Lilly. Would you PLEASE calm down. We'll explain. We will. But we can't if you're going balistic like that!"_ Remus tried to reason with her.

Finally accepting that it was most logicall to do as she was told. Lilly calmed down. And sayed in the most emotionless voice possible:_ "Ok. I am being completly calm and rational. Now where is my wand? And may I please have it back?" _Sirius reached in his pocket and removed it from his once handsome robes. He handed it back to her and sighed. As if he was verry tired. As if... He had grown too much. In too little time. He was different, Lilly could tell. Something had changed in him. He looked wiser. More serious. Less reckless. More like... Dumbeldore. Lilly realized with horor. Their was wisdome in his eyes. He wasn't Sirius. He was a stranger that Lilly had yet to meet. Just like the person that had been in her mirror.

_"What would you like to know?" _He asked. Lilly wondered where to begin. But settled on the beggining. Again. _"Why do you have my wand?" _She asked. At this. Remus smiled.: _"Incase you loose control. Which you did." _Lillys mouth formed a small 'oh' and she tried to find a counter argument. And came up empty. Instead she just resorted to asking another question: _"Where am I? And why?"_

Both Remus and Sirius looked at each other. _"You're in my house. Because I accidentally knocked you unconscious. Again: Sorry."_

_"Why were you their, Sirius?" _Lilly asked. Ignoring the apoligy once again.

Sighing, Sirius settled on a answer:_ "Same as you. Looking for a body."_

Lilly nodded. All anger gone from her face. As if it had evaporated into thin air. She couldn't blame Sirius for being their. After all. She had ALSO been their. And was definatly in no position to judge.

All three of them looked a fraction of what they felt like. [...] The deep sinking feeling. The confusion. It was so intense that neither of them said a word. And Lilly no longer felt the need to asassinate both of her late lovers best freinds. She understood. They were all in this together. All three of them were on the same team. Two marauderers and one frail girl, all working for the same cause. All working for James.

I guess both Remus and Sirius were hanging on to the same thread of thought as Lilly, because Remus then sayed:_ "Well, I supose we now start to search for his body." _And both Lilly and Sirius both silently agreed.

The three of them looked at each other. And in each others eyes they saw determination. And a definate hunger for... Well. None of them new exactly what. But it was still their in theyre eyes, all the same.

Both Sirius and Remus sat down wearily next to Lilly. Everything in the Black house was quiet. Exept the faint sound of a song playing downstairs. And for some reason, one line of that song decided to stick and replay inside Lillys head.:

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

**Authors note: Anyway... Find hope you enjoyed. Don't forget about the contest. And Read and Review.! Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**IT****S THE END OF THE CONTEST! REMEMBER TO SEND ME YOUR ANSWERS! (GO BACK TO THE LAST CHAPTERS AND READ THE AUTHOR NOTES, JUST INCASE YOU DONT KNOW WHAT I'M TALK ABOUT.)**

**Authors note: Here you go. Sorry about the delay.=/ Too many things have been going on. But good news! I got my best freind back! YAY! And due to this, I have worked ALL week on this chapter.! I even gave you guys links to what lillys wearing! YAY! And the competition is over.! AND I got 13 amazing reviews thanx to random sox! Thankyou SO much! I loved and tresoured every review! Thankyou! I am actually now reading one of your amazing storys, and ask all of my readers to do the same. Im serious! Her and lucilia are amazing writers.! Check out their storys!**

_Together, team, united._

Eventually the three of us fell asleep on Sirius's bed. The awkward silence had faded away. And all that was left were our sorrows and our loss. But beneath that a thorough determination. A determination to find the person who united us all. Who brought us together.

The first to wake was Remus. After him Sirius. I also was awake, but preferred to keep my eyes shut and pretend this was all a dream. After all, if it could snow in August, then it is also possible, maybe even probable, that this is just a faze of uncociousness.

My hopes melted away when I DID flutter my eyes open like butterflys. No. No dream. I was in the Black house. The heavy snake like chandelier being the first thing I noticed. My head was swimming. Whirling. A tornado of thoughts, and voices. My vision still slightly blured from the usuall early morning drowsiness.

-Lilly. Are you okay?- Someone asked me from what seemed like a mile away. His voice echoing in the back of my mind. I didn't really care who it was, only that he cared. That sparked my senses. Made me know that I could. That I can.

-Yes.- I answered back, in a barley audible voice. My whisper seemed to linger in the air. Cling on to invisibleness. From out of the corner of my eye I saw the person who asked nod his head. But I knew he didn't believe me. I knew he knew I was once again being disshonest. It didnt matter to me anymore. It was irrevelant. It seemed like worrying over my innocence was stupid. Quite frankly idiotic. Why did it ever matter to me? I couldn't recall.

-Lilly- their came another voice. -Were going to start.- Start what? I wondered. But all the same I followed the voice in my daze. Two men were sitting at the table. They were Sirius, and Remus. I slowly sat down in a chair oposit them.

-Right.- Said Remus. - We all know it happened at his house. Now what?- I had asked myself that question many times before. I knew the answer by heart, so just like that I answered -We know the where, now we need the why...- I said in a firm. sure voice. Sirius noded his head. For some reason I felt like we were holding a meating, instead of a freind gathering.

-I agree with Lilly, we need to find out why.-Sirius said in that tired new voice of his. Remus seemed to think this was reasonable, because he then asked: -How?- It was silent. The silence seemed to eat us up. To end us. I could take it no more, So I whispered -James must have left us some kind of clue behind.- This is true. Even as I said it I started to believe it. James would want us to know how. And why. He would never leave us in the dark. He should never. And I believed in him. I trust him to have done the right thing. To leave a trail.

We had dressed. -Sirius had transfigured some clothes to suit me.- I was wearing a pair of gorgoues wine red robes... A dress that came down just enough to cover my black flat slippers, and a wasteband with a beautiful black gem where it hung a little lower than it should. (.com/resize/squidoo_images/-1/lens16325021_1292120054300px-Mother_) A black cloke, wich was a little to large for me, so the light dark fabric would drag gracefully on the floor behind me, and the silky watery hood came just bellow my eyes. leaving my nose, my chin and a few long strands of curly auburn hair showing.(.com/ee/images/uploads/gamertell/tangled_mother_) In fact Sirius had found clokes like these for all of us...  
Remus was dressed in equally handsome robes, exept in a magnificent emerald color, wich brought the best out of his blond hair. And Sirius... Well, Sirius is Sirius. Always dressed exeptionally fine. Always flawlessly handsome, today in a pare of wonderfull indigo robes.

We set out to Godrics Hollow as soon as the sun went down, so as to go by unnoticed by muggles. When we got their, we would search nonstop for a clue, for anything to lead us to James' corpse, where secretly, each of us whould seak revenge with whoever... whatever killed James.

**Authors note 2: Ok. So the next chapter wont be mine, It will be the winners. Good luck contestants. xD Today I am in a particularly good mood, because, the poem on my profile is no longer true. My freind seems to have recovered her... brain washment. And if she's reading this then... Well, I love her SO much. Anyway. About the competition, you can email me the answers to my inbox, to ceci_cool_.uk, or to Remember the rules and again good luck.**


End file.
